In the uplink of LTE (Long Term Evolution) of which standardization is promoted in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), both of so-called dynamic scheduling and persistent scheduling are under consideration as a scheduling scheme (cf. Non-Patent Document 1).
The former, dynamic scheduling, is scheduling that allocates a resource to a communication terminal (which is referred to hereinafter simply as a terminal) with respect to 1 TTI (Transmission Time Interval). The resource indicates RB (Resource Block) and MCS (Modulation and Coding Schemes). RB is a minimum unit of a frequency resource which can be allocated to 1 TTI. In the uplink of LTE, a plurality of RBs that are continuous along the frequency axis can be allocated to one terminal. MCS is a set of a modulation scheme and an error correction coding rate. The number of transmission bits is determined by combination of the allocated number of RBs and MCS.
The dynamic scheduling enables resource allocation according to channel quality and thus high throughput can be expected; however, the number of terminals for simultaneous transmission in 1 TTI is limited because the amount of signaling information is large. Therefore, in the case where traffic is generated regularly, when the size of one packet is small and traffic is generated at certain intervals such as VoIP (Voice over IP) traffic, there is a problem that the number of associated terminals (users) cannot be increased in spite of a sufficient allocable number of RBs due to the limited number of terminals for simultaneous transmission.
In order to solve such a problem, the latter, persistent scheduling, is under consideration. The persistent scheduling is scheduling that allocates a resource available at certain intervals, and there is an advantage that it is not necessary to transmit signaling information once a resource is allocated. Although dynamic resource allocation according to the channel quality is not possible, it is possible to increase the number of terminals (users) for simultaneous transmission in 1 TTI because the amount of signaling information is reduced.
Further, as one of the persistent scheduling, bundling is under consideration. The bundling is a method of transmitting a plurality of packets as a bundle in 1 TTI, and reduction of overhead is expected (cf. Non-Patent Document 2).
Related arts are Patent Documents 1 and 2 and so on.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-163667[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104705[Non-Patent Document 1]    3GPP TS36.300 V8.1.0 (2007-06), 3GPP Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access and Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network, pp. 56[Non-Patent Document 2]    R2-072630, 3GPP TSG-RAN WG2 Meeting #58bis, HARQ operation in case of UL Power Limitation